helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Fairytale
Previous Quest Info Ask about people's opinions on the century dance ball! Objective Talk to Hugh: 0/1 Talk to Andre: 0/1 Talk to Kelly: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Forked Flowers x1 Tree Memory x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (The adventure is over, but I want to know what happens to Erona...) (I should ask the others how they feel.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Lord Olineaux, what do you think of the ball? ...Lord Olineaux? Hugh: Lady Ellentein. I had a great time, but I'm sad knowing the Queen, Prince Navin, and the other people aren't real. She and her love suffered for so long. Will they have a happy ending? Say yes. Magda: They will. They'll have a happy life in a land far away filled with rabbits and deer. Hugh: I think so as well. Magda: The Queen may not be real, but it might be for the best. All of Finsel could've turned into animals working on a farm. Hugh: You're right. It's good we are immune to that kind of magic in this world. Story Chat 3 Magda: Sir Wolf, what do you think of the ball? Andre: It's good we all returned unchanged. Magda: Is that all you have to say? Andre: Why? Magda: Don't you feel sad the story ended? Andre: Was I supposed to? Magda: Well... So how did you lift the curse on Prince Navin? Andre: Do you really want to know? Magda: Prince Navin said only a girl's kiss... Did you- Andre: (coughs) No! Stop imagining it! Don't tell anyone else, okay? Magda: I promise. Andre: Okay. Sir Xavier said anything you believed in that world will happen, right? Magda: Yes. Andre: So, I... told myself the prince's curse was lifted and... Gave him a pretty face. Magda: His appearance was your definition of a handsome man? Andre: He had to seduce a witch! I had to do my best! Magda: Alright, alright. Calm down, Sir Wolf. Andre: Lady Ellenstein, you promised to keep it between us. Magda: I would never lie. Andre: I trust you. Story Chat 4 Kelly; Lady Ellenstein, you must be sad, no? Magda: Yes. The ending... Kelly: If it were all real and Erona still the Queen, I'd keep all her secrets! Magda: It can't be a secret since she told you. Kelly: Hey, it'd still be a good source of gossip! I know a lot about nobles. But for certain families, I'm aware of what I should and shouldn't know. It's a skill! Magda: Social circles are just a game for you? Kelly: Maybe you won't understand, but if you take things too seriously, you'd be easy prey. Magda: Thank you for your advice. Kelly: Don't be like that. I think you're cute when you're serious. To feel sad for someone who doesn't exit... I'm a little jealous of your kindness. If I were still the me from before, I'd also shed tears for an ending with no future. Magda: Miss Kelly... Kelly: Don't be half-hearted with everything. I'm looking forward to the path you choose. Story Chat 5 Maid: It's late. My Lady, are you going to continue writing? Magda: Of course! It was hard at first, but the pictures just appeared in my mind. I have to write it all down before I forget! Maid: Please tell me when you finish. I want to know what happens to the Queen. Magda: Alright. Now please leave me alone! Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript